


Partner

by dasakuryo



Category: DC Extended Universe, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Dick's heart hammers in his ears when the word tickles past his lips again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: 100 Words





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100words' prompt _Partner_ , over at Dreamwidth. Hope you enjoy the story! n_n

The word tastes strange in Dick's mouth. It is not unpleasant, just overwhelming at first, like an extremely sweet dessert numbing his tongue— It does shift into a comforting soothing warmth soon enough, melting in his mouth and trickles down his throat, a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

His heart hammers in his ears when the word tickles past his lips again.

"She's my partner."

In every sense of the word. From fighting crime back to back in a dark alley to waking up to dawn-light shining on Kory's eyes, before she presses a breathy good morning to his mouth.


End file.
